willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Sixth Doctor
Biography Early travels Regeneration The Doctor regenerated for a fifth time after exposure to spectrox and contracting the fatal spectrox toxaemia disease on the planet Androzani Minor. He had given his companion, Perpugilliam "Peri" Brown, the last of the antidote, leaving none left for himself. He remarked in his final moments that the regeneration felt "different this time". (DW: The Caves of Androzani) Crisis Following this regeneration, he suffered from a particularly unstable personality and even attempted to throttle Peri to death. The Doctor then decided to exile himself on Titan III, but soon got involved with stopping Mestor and his gastropods. On Titan III he also met another Time Lord, his old friend Azmael. Throughout, he experienced extreme lows to bouts of near-insanity and violence. (DW: The Twin Dilemma) With Peri and Frobisher After a short time, the Doctor's personality settled down into an extremely large ego with a side of compassion only experienced by his closest friends. He set out to fix everything wrong with his aging TARDIS and succeeded in fixing its broken chameleon circuit. For a brief time, it managed to change shape. (DW: Attack of the Cybermen) Peri must have parted company with the Doctor for a short amount of time; however, the Doctor stumbled upon Whifferdill Avan Tarklu, a private investigator set upon the Doctor as revenge by Josiah W. Dogbolter. Initially the Doctor's tormentor, Tarklu decided to travel with the Doctor, changing his name to Frobisher and his shape to that of a large, rather cartoonish penguin. (DWM: The Shape Shifter) Peri and Frobisher would travel together with the Doctor for periods of time, between taking breaks from him. The Trial The Prosecution During an adventure on the planet Thoros Beta, the Doctor and Peri were forcibly separated by the Time Lords. Peri remained on the world in dire peril of having of the Mentor Kiv's mind transferred into her body. Meanwhile, a council of Time Lords forced the Doctor into his TARDIS and made the ship re-materialize in the Space Station Zenobia. (DW: Mindwarp) The Valeyard (as he learned later both enemy and, in some sense, the Doctor himself) acted as prosecutor and there was an Inquisitor, Darkel. Because he had been taken out of time, the Doctor suffered from partial amnesia. He found himself once again on trial for interfering in the affairs of the universe. He elected to represent himself in the trial, for which he and his prosecutor, the Valeyard, would present events from his life as evidence via the Matrix. (DW: The Mysterious Planet, Mindwarp) The Doctor suffered a severe emotional blow as he witnessed the apparent destruction of Peri's mind and her physical death on Thoros Beta. (DW: Mindwarp) Defence After a recess, the Doctor would have the opportunity to present a case for defending himself, presenting an adventure from his own future, by which time he had met an Earth woman Melanie "Mel" Bush. The Valeyard seized on this as a chance to try the Doctor for the genocide of the Vervoids, prohibited by Article 17 of the Constitution. (DW: Terror of the Vervoids) Aftermath The Valeyard had falsified some of the evidence (which included the supposed death of Peri) with the aid of the High Council, in order to cover up a conspiracy which the Doctor had unknowingly uncovered. By this time, though, the Doctor had gradually won Darkel over to his side. The Valeyard schemed to steal the Doctor's remaining regenerations with the help of the corrupt Council. Paradoxically (because in the Doctor's timeline, he had not met her yet) Mel was brought to the trial as a witness, as well as Sabalom Glitz. The Doctor's enemy, the Master, intervened. As the populace of Gallifrey reacted to news of the dishonesty of their High Council, they seemed ready to overthrow their leaders. Subsequently, Darkel suggested the Doctor as the new Lord President, but the Doctor suggested that Darkel herself would make for a better choice. The Doctor left in his TARDIS with Mel. The Valeyard, apparently killed inside the Matrix, had actually survived. (DW: The Ultimate Foe) Regeneration At some point the Doctor and Mel were attacked in the TARDIS by the Rani, and the Doctor regenerated into his seventh persona. (DW: Time and the Rani)